The objective of this research is to determine the structure of anticancer agents using single crystal X-ray diffraction. The compounds are in the following categories: natural products from marine organisms, synthetic heterocycles (S, N, P) and synthetic tin compounds. Another objective is to establish structure-activity relationships resulting in suggestions for the synthesis of other derivatives.